


let's waste no more time

by Rethira



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: Yuri, Flynn and Duke have a threesome.





	let's waste no more time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



> happy smutswap, hope you enjoy!

They love each other. It would take a fool not to notice it, and Duke has never been a fool. It almost feels like he’s intruding, an unwelcome visitor- but Yuri had invited him in the first place, Yuri who had assured him that he and Flynn _both_ wanted this, wanted _him._

 

Flynn had been red while Yuri said it. It was thus hard to doubt the veracity of Yuri’s words. So Duke _must_ be welcome – and why would he lie? There’s nothing to gain from it, Duke is now irrelevant to this world, save as perhaps a figure it would rather forget.

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Yuri murmurs. He’s nuzzling Flynn’s throat, but the words are clearly directed at Duke. “Me and Flynn have a rule,” he continues, dropping a kiss to Flynn’s collar, “no thinking in bed.”

 

Flynn splutters, “That’s not even _close_ to what I said,”

 

But Yuri looks over his own shoulder and arches an eyebrow at Duke. “Understand?” Yuri asks, voice unusually serious.

 

Duke nods.

 

Yuri smiles. As Duke has realised is usual, Yuri’s smile seems to light up the room. “Good. Get over here then,” Yuri says.

 

“A moment,” Duke requests. He strips swiftly, ignoring Yuri’s grumbles, and carefully puts his hair up, sweeping it into a high ponytail like the one Yuri has come to favour.

 

When Duke sits upon the bed – Flynn’s bed, within his suite in the palace – Yuri leans over, draping himself over Duke’s back and asking, “How’d you know Flynn has a thing for napes?”

 

“Yuri!” Flynn protests, although it sounds more performative than a genuine complaint.

 

“An educated guess,” Duke replies – Flynn splutters, face turning red again. Yuri chuckles into Duke’s ear, rubbing himself against Duke’s back. Duke turns his head and Yuri kisses him just like that, his mouth soft and warm and welcoming.

 

Duke hasn’t been kissed for longer than he cares to remember.

 

Yuri’s hand slides into his hair, nails scratching gently against Duke’s scalp. Duke deepens their kiss, tongue sliding against Yuri’s and turning further round on the bed, cupping Yuri’s cheek and losing himself in the kiss. Yuri makes a small noise into Duke’s mouth, falling back artfully, pulling Duke down on top of him, arms looping around Duke’s neck, letting Duke settle between his spread legs.

 

Duke breaks away eventually. Yuri’s mouth is flushed and wet, his eyes half lidded. He looks… erotic. Yuri’s lips curve into a smile that says he _knows_ , that he can see Duke’s thoughts on his face. Yuri rubs his bare foot gently against the back of Duke’s leg, teasingly.

 

“Like what you see?” Yuri asks.

 

“Yes,” Duke replies; Flynn makes a breathless sort of noise, sitting behind Yuri’s head. His face is nearly as red as Yuri’s lips, and he’s clearly been affected, just from watching.

 

Yuri arches beneath Duke, a look of satisfaction on his face even as he whines, “Flynn,” and welcomes his lover into an upside down kiss. His fingers grip Flynn’s hair hard enough to hurt, yet Flynn just moans.

 

“You look funny upside down,” Yuri confesses, voice pitched low, intimate.

 

“So do you,” Flynn tells him.

 

Yuri laughs, flexing, legs wrapping around Duke’s hips and rubbing his cock against Duke’s. He’s shameless, tugging Duke closer even as he pulls Flynn into another kiss. He moans almost theatrically when Duke wraps a hand around them both, hands slipping from Flynn’s hair and onto the bed beneath him.

 

Flynn’s watching. He can’t seem to tear his eyes away. With his free hand, Duke reaches out and tilts Flynn’s chin up. Flynn blinks when Duke kisses him, and takes a moment to start kissing back.

 

Yuri moans throatily beneath them. “You two look so good like that, so damn hot kissing- Flynn loves kissing, you know?”

 

Duke hums a response; Flynn trembles, tilts his head a little, leans further into Duke. His hand is tentative on Duke’s shoulder, on his nape. Flynn shudders, rubbing the back of Duke’s neck and up into Duke’s hair. He jerks his mouth away from Duke’s with a groan; Yuri’s twisted himself around enough to mouth at the head of Flynn’s cock.

 

“That can’t be comfortable,” Duke murmurs, disentangling himself from between Yuri’s thighs, despite Yuri’s whined protests, and helps Yuri over onto his stomach. Yuri almost immediately dives down to suck Flynn’s cock properly, fingers digging into Flynn’s thighs as he makes obscene, pleased and wet noises.

 

“Yuri,” Flynn says, repeats, watching with eyes blown wide. “Fuck, Yuri.”

 

There’s a part of Duke that insists it would be rude to interrupt them. Flynn’s world looks narrowed down to Yuri sucking his cock, and Yuri looks totally absorbed, mouth working over Flynn’s flushed and erect flesh.

 

But then Flynn meets Duke’s gaze over Yuri’s back, and his gaze is like a spark of lightning, setting Duke aflame.

 

Flynn swallows thickly, and pulls Yuri’s mouth off him. He gets up on his knees, holds Yuri’s head still and says, “We prepped Yuri earlier.”

 

Yuri, already licking Flynn’s cock again, makes an agreeable noise, arching his back and spreading his legs. “Want you to do me,” Yuri says, breathlessly, turning to meet Duke’s gaze for a moment.

 

Duke touches Yuri’s hip. Yuri nods eagerly, rubs his face against Flynn, clutching at Flynn’s hips and tugging Flynn’s cock back into his mouth.

 

Flynn’s breath hitches. Whether it’s from Yuri’s mouth on him, or from watching Duke spread his lover open, Duke cannot say. His eyes are glued to Duke’s hands. Another noise escapes him when Duke slides a finger into Yuri. Yuri moans as well, arches into Duke’s touch

 

He _is_ wet and slick. Stretched. Duke finds his breath coming short as he pulls his finger free. Flynn points to the bedside table, and Duke leans over Yuri to take the small pot of oil sitting there. His cock drags against Yuri’s hip, like a brand, and Duke can recognise his _own_ excitement as he slicks himself. It’s been so long.

 

His thumbs spread Yuri wide again. He rests the head of his cock against Yuri’s entrance, pauses to savour the last moment of anticipation.

 

And then he pushes in.

 

Yuri’s moan is muffled by Flynn’s cock. Duke has never been given to vocalisations during the act. But Flynn groans loud enough for all of them, eyes fixed upon the point where Duke’s cock disappears inside Yuri.

 

He’s warm and tight and the feeling of him spreading around Duke’s cock is almost enough for Duke to come undone.

 

“Yuri,” Flynn groans, hips hitching against Yuri’s face, “oh _Yuri._ ”

 

Yuri snatches a breath, fingers digging into Flynn’s hips, gasping, “Ah, ah,” as Duke feeds his cock further into Yuri’s ass. “Oh fuck,” Yuri groans, squeezing down on Duke and holding onto Flynn like he’s a lifeline. “Fuck me, Flynn, Duke, c’mon, please, ah, oh, fuck.”

 

“ _Y_ _es_ ,” Duke says, Duke wants, like he hasn’t wanted in _so long_ , and takes hold of Yuri’s hip to _slam_ himself in.

 

Flynn makes a breathless noise. He’s holding Yuri’s head, fucking his mouth as Yuri asked. Duke matches his rhythm as best he can, driving his cock in in time to Yuri’s muffled sobs, the whole bed rocking beneath them, all three of them chasing their pleasure, playing into each other’s pleasure, a feedback loop none of them want to break.

 

Flynn’s thrusts falter, his eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open. Yuri whines, clenching again on Duke’s cock and it’s enough, it’s enough to send Duke pitching forwards, thrusting one, two, three more times hunched over Yuri’s back

 

Eventually Duke pulls himself away. They’re finished. It’s over. He starts to climb off the bed, but Flynn catches his wrist. He looks as tired as Duke feels; he shakes his head.

 

“Stay,” Flynn asks, so Duke does.


End file.
